King Arthur My Way
by Violet Winchester
Summary: The only character that belongs to me is Domenic, unfortunately ;p I liked the move but hated the fact that my favorite characters were killed off so I rewrote it my way. Hope you like, plz R&R and tell me how it turned out. The other story I posted, 'An Apple Pie Life' I took down to fix some things so as soon as its done I'll post again XD


**King Arthur (My Way)**

* * *

**Lancelot Cover: **

_**By 300 AD, the Roman Empire extended from Arabia to Britain, but they wanted more. More land, more people loyal and subservient to Rome. But no people so important as the powerful Sarmatians to the east. Thousands died on that field and when the smoke cleared on the fourth day, the only Sarmatian soldiers left alive were members of the decimated but legendary cavalry. The Roman's impressed by their bravery and horsemanship, spared their lives. In exchange, these warriors were incorporated into the Roman military… Better they had died that day.**_

_**For the second part of the bargain they struck indebted not only themselves… but also their sons, and their sons, and so on to serve the empire as knights… I was such a son. Our post was Britain or at least the southern half, for the land was divided by a seventy-three mile wall built three centuries before us to protect the empire from the native fighters of the north. So as our fore fathers had done, we made our way and reported to our Roman commander in Britain, ancestrally named for the first Artorius or Arthur.**_

_**8888888888888888888888888888 8**_

_**Nothing Is Impossible If You Believe It's Possible.**_

That phrase kept running through Domenic D'Angelo's mind and he couldn't help but agree whole heartily. Otherwise he would have to face the fact that he's gone off the deep end, how else could he explain how he ended up in a cell with none other than Guinevere herself.

Weakly he noticed that it had been two months since he ended up next to Gwen and for the life of him he didn't know how he got there. The last thing he remembered he was on a mission and something had gone very, very wrong and next he woke up to Gwen's screams of pain as she was being tortured. As hard as it was to believe that this was actually happening Domenic and Guinevere had grown close, like brother and sister.

He knew that as impossible as it was and as fucked up as fate tended to be sometimes he was stuck in King Arthur's time. The funny thing was he had thought the guy was completely made up. Who would have guessed that the guys who wrote the movie had been right? Now all he had to do was find out why he was there and how he was getting back to his own time.

"What are you thinking Dom?" Guinevere whispered.

"That we have to get out of here."

"How's that working for ya?" She asked with humor in her voice.

"Oh it's going great, you know what we need? We need help."

"Wow and it only took you two months to figure that out."

"Well hey missy no need for sarca-"

He was interrupted by what sounded like someone trying to break down the door. 'Finally,' Domenic thought.

Sure enough the knights broke through.

"See told you we needed help," He whispered to Guinevere.

"By the smell their all dead. You, you even move you join him." Domenic heard Gawain tell the priest.

"Arthur! You must not fear me." Dagonet said to Lucan. Not long after that light was shined into Guinevere's face by a shocked looking Arthur and Lancelot.

"Well are you just going to stare at us or are you going to help us out?" Domenic said gesturing to both Guinevere and him. Seeming to snap out of it Arthur cut the chain holding the cell door closed and grabbed hold of Guinevere mindful of any injury she may have. Once she was out Domenic followed holding on to the wall for support looking up at Lancelot he said in a pained voice, "Hey there, you know how to fix a dislocated shoulder right?" Giving him a cautious look Lancelot answered, "Yes, why?"

"Great, mind popping mine back in?" Staring at him incredulously Lancelot nodded his head, "Yeah, ok but let's go outside where there is better light." As he said this he moved closer to Domenic and put his uninjured arm around his neck. Slowly they made it outside to the snow covered ground. Helping him sit down Lancelot said, "This will hurt," As he grabbed Domenic's arm, "Ready?" he asked. "As I'll ever be," Domenic answered bracing himself for the pain. Nodding his head Lancelot jerked the arm towards him and winced as it popped back into place. "Yeah let's not do that again, ok?" Domenic hiss through clenched teeth.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius yelled walking towards Arthur.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked him standing up from beside Guinevere.

"They're all pagans here!"

"So are we." Galahad told him with disgust in his voice.

"They refused to do the tasks God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled back.

"You are a Roman, you understand and you are a Christian. You! You kept them alive!" Marius yelled at his wife, backhanding her where she kneeled next to Guinevere sending her flying back. Angered beyond belief Arthur knocked him to the ground with one punch.

"My lord!" Marius's soldiers exclaimed rushing to his side.

"No, no Stop." He told them as Arthur held Excalibur at his throat.

"When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy." Marius whispered to Arthur.

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur said with a look of pure loathing in his eyes as he stared at Marius.

Domenic wanted to get his hands on Marius himself but he was too weak to stand. 'I hate that man,' he thought.

******_**Time skip****_

"How is he?" Arthur asked Dagonet looking at Lucan who was moaning from the pain running through his broken arm.

"He burns, brave boy," He answered.

"What about him?" Arthur asked pointing to Domenic on the other side of the carriage, who now had his arm in a sling and was currently asleep.

"He was tortured, his body is covered in bruises and he had a dislocated shoulder. Lancelot fixed it." Dagonet answered looking at the sleeping man as well.

Nodding Arthur made his way to Guinevere's side. "Let me see," he said gesturing to her bandaged hand. Hesitating for a bit she let him take her hand. "Some of your fingers are out of place I have to push them back. If I don't do this there's a chance that you won't be able to use them again." After her fingers are back in place Guinevere holds on to Arthur as he tries to leave.

"They tortured me…with machines…made me tell them things…things I didn't know to begin with." She whispered. "You're Arthur from the knights of the great wall, the famous Briton who kills his own people." She managed to say before passing out.

****Later that Night****

Domenic lay down next to Lucan under the carriage while Dagonet sat on the other side of the little boy. Lucan looked up to him and smiled snuggling closer to his side. Dom could tell that Dagonet cared very much for Lucan it was in his eyes for anyone to see. From what he had seen Dag was the one the other knights went to when they had problems or had any injuries, he was like the big brother to the other knights.

Looking past Dagonet Dom was able to see the other knights around a campfire. They had this deep connection between them, one that you could only develop when you looked after each other in battle. It reminded him a lot about his team and for a moment he felt truly alone and lost. What had happened to his brothers? Where they even still alive?

"What ails you?" Dagonet asked the young man. He had been looking at him for some time, seen him watching his brothers in arms when that sad worried look came into his eyes.

Startled out of his thoughts Domenic looked over to Dagonet, "Nothing just thinking." Looking away his eyes landed on Marius and his men, he knew what they were planning. "I don't trust him not to do something stupid." He said to Dagonet who looked over to where the group of men where. "I don't either."

"I can't sleep," Lucan whispered up to them.

"My mother used to do something for me when I was little and I couldn't sleep. Want me to try it?" Dom asked looking down at Lucan who nodded. Smiling he began to sing:

"_Little child be not afraid,_

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger,_

_I am here tonight._

_Little child be not afraid,_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flashes,_

_Illuminate your tear-stained face,_

_I am here tonight._

At this point Domenic was solely focused on Lucan that he didn't notice how everyone had stopped what they were doing in order to listen to him sing.

_And someday you'll know,_

_That nature is so,_

_The same rain that draws you near me,_

_Falls on rivers and land on forests and sand,_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning._

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candle light beams, still keep pleasant dreams,_

_I am here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees,_

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight._

_For you know, once even I was a_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came,_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight._

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late _

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_Til your frightened eyes do close,_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_I am here tonight._

Looking down at the little boy Dom couldn't help but smile Lucan had fallen asleep with his hand clutching Dom's shirt. "That was beautiful," Dagonet whispered to him and Domenic could feel the blush warming his face. "Thanks." Looking over Dagonet's shoulder his blush deepened when his gaze met that of the other knight's. That's when he noticed that nearly everyone's attention was on him. "Did everyone hear?" he mumbled embarrassed as he hid his face in Lucan's hair. Chuckling Dagonet reached over and ruffled Dom's hair. He weakly swatted his hand away.

The knight's all turned back to the fire with faraway looks in their eyes, each remembering home. Lancelot looked back down to the wolf necklace that his sister had given him 15 years ago. Sadden he wondered what had become of his family, scared that he might never see any of them again.

"Sleep I'll keep watch," Dagonet whispered leaning back on the carriage's wheel. "Ok I could use a little more rest, just keep an eye on the asshole over there." Dom managed to say before sleep claimed him. Dagonet looked over to Marius and back to Domenic; he couldn't help but wonder where the young man had come from. He had seen the haunted look that would flash in his eye's now and again, it was a look he recognized for he'd seen it often in his brother's eyes as well as in his own. It was a look that spoke of battles fought and survived. Dagonet sighed and tried to get comfortable, he knew he would be in for a long night.

_****Morning****_

"Seize him!" One of Marius's men yelled. Before Dagonet had a chance to react he was being dragged from under the carriage where he lay next to Lucan. Breaking free he started to fight them off. Domenic woke the second the yell was heard, knowing what was about to happen he tried to hold on to Lucan but he too was grabbed and pulled away. "NO!" Lucan cried out before Marius pulled him out. By then Dagonet had managed to get ahold of his knives. Domenic had been able to knock out his attackers and made his way to the back of the wagon.

"I have the boy!" Marius yelled at Dagonet to get him to stop fighting. "Kill him!" he yelled to his men. "No, don't! Let him go!" his wife exclaimed trying to get Lucan away from him. He pushed her back and she fell to the ground. "Kill him now!" he told his men, the last word barely made it past his lips when suddenly there was an arrow in his chest and a knife in his throat.

Shocked Marius managed to look up to see both Guinevere and Domenic behind Dagonet. Guinevere with bow in hand and Domenic with his arm still raised. Letting go of Lucan he fell back dead before his wife ever got to him. Lucan ran to Dagonet who pushed him under the carriage with a 'Down,' before grabbing his sword, "Hah!" he roared facing Marius's men. Guinevere had another arrow loaded in the bow and Dom had another knife in his hand.

"Your hands seem to be better." Lancelot said from behind them, "And your arm." At this Guinevere shot the arrow at their attacker's feet. "Artorius!" Bors roared riding in behind Marius's men. "Do we have a problem?" Ax raised "Huh?" he asked staring at the men.

"You have a choice. You help or you die." Arthur said gesturing to the men with his sword. "Not much of a choice," Dom snorted a smirk pulling at his lips. "Put down your weapons. Do it now!" The second in command of Marius's men yelled to his comrades. "Yeah!" Dagonet roared at them when they hesitated, sword still raised like a baseball bat ready to strike. At this they all threw down their weapons and at Arthur's go ahead Jols moved in to pick them up.

Domenic moved close to Lucan "Everything's ok." He told the boy looking up when he heard Tristan coming their way. "How many did you kill?" Bors asked him. "Four," he replied. "Not a bad start to the day!" Bors laughed. "Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time." Tristan said to Arthur after dropping a crossbow at his feet. "You ride ahead." Arthur told him walking away to get things ready. Domenic couldn't hold back a laugh at Tristan's look. He was giving Arthur's retreating back a look that clearly said 'No shit Sherlock.' Hearing the laugh Tristan looked over to Domenic a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

_****Time Skip****_

Drums, they all could hear them. How could they not when they were so close. The Saxons where coming. Arthur had everyone get out of the carriages and told them to spread out now that they were about to start crossing the ice covered lake. The drums were getting closer and closer by the minute. Domenic knew it was time to stand and fight when Arthur stopped to look at his men "Knights…" he said.

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Bors said looking around to the other knights.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan said looking at Arthur and then over to Dagonet.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain said.

"And finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad said looking at Arthur.

"Here, Now." Dagonet said with a smile.

Lancelot just had a look that said '_I don't want too, but I'll fight_.'

"Jols!" Arthur called out to the man, nodding his head Jols moved to get their weapons ready. "Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur said to a young man who was helping them prepare their weapons. "But you're seven against 200?" Ganis question incredulously.

"Eight," Guinevere called out walking by. "You could use another bow."

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver? Nine," Dom said looking at Arthur. "You need all the help you can get." He said walking behind Guinevere. "Thanks for the invite Gwen, I thought you cared?" He said with feigned hurt in his voice. "Oh you big baby, you would have stayed anyway so I didn't bother to ask." She replied "Damn right I would," Dom said before they both burst out laughing.

"So what's with you two? You together or somethin'?" Galahad asked them once they were near enough. "EEEWWW," they both said looking at each other, "Man that's wrong on so many levels it ain't funny. She's like my sister and besides she has a huge crush on someone already." Dom said poking fun at Guinevere. Turning beat red she replied, "I do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" By this point the rest of the knights were laughing just staring at them going back and forth like two little kids.

"OK enough, their here." Arthur said pointing to the other side of the lake. They all sobered up quickly and got ready. "Hold until I give the command."

"You look frightened." Lancelot said to Guinevere looking over at her. "There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry; I won't let them rape you." Dom chuckled at her reply looking at Lancelot who had a smile on his face too.

"Archer!" Cynric yelled, at this a Saxon archer stepped up and fired an arrow at the knights. Only to find out they were out of range. "We're out of range." A Saxon standing next to Cynric said. (Thank you Captain obvious) "I can see that!" He cried exasperated.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur said looking to each man.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere said to Arthur.

'_No they're not_,' thought Dom raising the bow in his hand along with the others and releasing the arrow. Sure enough they hit their targets dead on. The Saxons started marching closer to them.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur told them as they all raised their bows.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks!" could be heard yelled across the ice.

The knights kept firing volley after volley of arrows but they couldn't get the Saxons to cluster enough to break the ice. "It's not gonna break. Back, fall back! Prepare for combat." Arthur yelled. At this they all dropped their bows and got ready for close up fighting. Domenic knew that at any moment Dagonet would run across the ice, '_I'll be damned before I let him die_,' he thought and sure enough with a roar Dagonet charged, ax in hand.

"Dag!" yelled Bors.

"Cover him!"

"Stupid man!" Domenic yelled grabbing a shield and running after him.

"Domenic!" Guinevere and Lancelot yelled.

By the time Domenic reached Dagonet he had already started hacking at the ice. Using the shield Dom tried to cover them as best he could.

"Archers move! Move! Move! Kill them!" Cynric yelled.

Just as the ice started to break Domenic felt an intense pain in his shoulder as if he'd been hit by a sledgehammer, before falling into the frigid water. Screams could be heard echoing across the lake as the ice broke under the Saxon's feet. Everything felt numb darkness started to close in around his vision, '_This is it_," Domenic thought before it closed in on him and pulled him down into unconsciousness.

****Time Skip****

Warmth was the first thing that registered in Domenic's mind slowly he became aware of his surroundings. Then he remembered the lake and the pain. Gasping he shot up into a sitting position and regretted it as soon as he'd done it hissing through clenched teeth as pain shot through his shoulder and down his arm. "Don't move or you'll reopen your wound, you idiot." Gwen said as she tried to make him lay back down. "Gwen? How? What? Dagonet!" He yelled trying to sit up. "I'm right here." A deep voice replied to his right. Looking over he saw Dagonet entering the carriage.

"Thank God," Domenic whispered laying back down. "What happened?" he asked looking from Guinevere to Dagonet. "Well after you fell into the water Dag here managed to pull you back out with Arthur's help. You gave me a right scare you know that? Running out there like that, you're lucky you're hurt or I would knock some sense into you for that." Guinevere said holding onto Dom's hand.

"Thank you. If you hadn't gone after me I don't think I would have made it." He whispered to Dagonet. "I should be thanking you, if you hadn't followed me across the ice with the shield I would not be here." Dagonet said. "Well I guess you could say we're even then." He said with a smile.

"I have to go we're almost at the Wall." Dagonet said exiting the carriage. Not long after that they were pulling up to the gate to go past Hadrian's Wall. Once inside Guinevere and Lucan helped Domenic out of the carriage. "Christ be praised. Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto, let me see you, you have triumphed!" They heard Bishop Germanius talking to Alecto. "Lucan!" Guinevere yelled as the little boy ran to Dagonet's side. "You boy! Stop!" one of the Roman officers yelled chasing after him only to be stopped by Galahad's short sword at his throat.

Dagonet retched down and picked Lucan up in his arms, Dom and Gwen walked over to stand next to them. Domenic felt ecstatic seeing them and knowing that Lucan wouldn't have to suffer the loss of another parent again.

Germanius chuckling nervously said, "Our great knights, you are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come." Gesturing to one of the Roman soldiers to bring the small chest with the discharge papers closer. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it Arthur." He said gesturing nervously to said papers. Arthur stalked closer to the Bishop, "Bishop Germanius, friend of my father." Arthur whispered to his face. It was a miracle that the man didn't burst into flames on the spot with the look Arthur was giving him. With that Arthur walked away.

Lancelot walked forward and took the scrolls from the chest and passed them out to the knights. Domenic and Guinevere laughed when Tristan inspected the chest and took it from the soldier's hands.

_****Later****_

Domenic saw Guinevere follow Arthur to the small cemetery where those brave knights who had fallen in battle rested. "You go get 'im girl," He said under his breath, turning to follow the other knights he heard Bor's shout back to them, "Let's get drunk," shaking his head he followed them into the tavern.

"A grave with no sword," Guinevere said crouching down next to Arthur.

"It was my father's wish that if he died on this island…he would be buried with his knights." Arthur said.

"He died in battle?" she asked.

"It's a family tradition." He answered looking over at her.

"I can see why you believe that you have nothing left here." She said getting to her feet. "Except what you and your knights have done. You have your deeds,"

"Deeds in themselves are meaningless unless they're for some higher purpose." Arthur interrupted getting to his feet as well. "We have waged a war to protect a Rome that does not exist. Is that the deed I am to be judged by?"

"You stayed and fought when you didn't have to. You bloodied evil men when you could have run. You did all that for no reason?" She asked him.

"Pelagius told me once…there is no worse death than the end of hope."

"You and I are not the polite people that live in poems. We are blessed and cursed by our times." She told Arthur.

"Perhaps the curse is of our own making…and the blessing." He replied.

"What are you afraid of, Arthur?" She asked him, seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer she went on. "You're like this country- Britons with a Roman father. Rome is dead. This place, this land- your home- is the last outpost of freedom, of everything you hold dear." She said bringing her hand to rest on the side of Arthur's face she continued. "These are your people." She was frustrated trying to make him understand and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there, but held back not sure if it'd be welcomed after all she just said. Pulling her hand back she looked away from Arthur to look at the sun setting beyond the horizon.

Once inside the tavern Domenic followed the knights to a table at the back and sat down next to Lancelot. Having seen the movie King Arthur so many times he had developed sort of a crush on Lancelot's character and being able to sit next to the man himself he couldn't help but be drawn to him. At the same time he couldn't help but feel sad because he knew that Lancelot was straight and would never feel that way for him. Looking away from him his eyes met those of Dagonet who had a knowing look in his eyes as he looked from him to Lancelot and back again. Blushing a deep red he latched his attention on to the mug of mead (or was it ale?) that was set in front of him by Vanora and downed half of it in one go. Choking on the strong drink he started to cough, next to him Lancelot laughing started to hit his back to help him clear his throat. "Take it easy we have all night to get drunk," Lancelot told him taking a drink from his mug.

"To Freedom!" They all toasted clanking their mugs together and downing the rest of their drinks. A couple drinks later they were well on their way to getting drunk. Domenic was laughing so hard at Tristan, Galahad and Gawain who had been trying to best each other at knife throwing, but their aim was getting worse after every drink they downed to the point where they almost stabbed anyone dumb enough to stand close by them. By now Domenic had tears running down his face; he had to lean on Lancelot to keep from falling off his seat. Lancelot was also laughing and holding on to Domenic as well.

Dagonet, who was still the more sober of the group kept looking over at the pair and smiling. He wasn't at all surprised that Lancelot wasn't paying attention to any of the tavern girls and turned away any who offered. He could see the way Lancelot would hold on to Domenic to keep him close to his side. It was only a matter of time before they acted on their attraction for each other.

Before they had a chance to get completely smashed they were interrupted by someone yelling, "Saxons, Saxons at the wall!" It was like someone had doused them with cold water; hearing that, was all it took to sober them up. Looking at each other they made their way to the wall.

Looking out they could see what appeared to be hundreds of campfires not too far from the wall. '_It's almost time…well shit_.' Domenic thought as he moved out of the way for Arthur, who just arrived, to see over the wall. Stepping back he felt a hand hold his, looking down he saw Guinevere's small hand. He gave her hand a squeeze and let go to stand next to Dagonet and Lancelot.

Arthur looked over at his knights and then down to all the villagers gathered near the wall. Looking back at the knights he said, "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." He turned and made his way down the stairs followed closely by Lancelot. Guinevere looked around to the other knights stopping to look at Domenic. Nodding his head they both followed.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed. What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close, when it is finally within our grasp…Look at me!" Lancelot exclaimed grabbing on to Arthur's hand and forced the man to look at him. "Does it all count for nothing?"

"You ask me that?" Arthur asked, "You who know me best of all?" Staring at Lancelot he turned and continued to walk. "Then do not do this. Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur, I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you!" He said getting in Arthur's way.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur told him putting his hand on either side of Lancelot's face. Domenic and Guinevere held back to give both men space but it was hard not to go to them. Lancelot looked about ready to cry, but only nodded his head at Arthur and let him walk away.

"Go to him, he needs you now more than ever." Domenic said looking to Guinevere who smiled and ran after Arthur. Sighing he walked over to Lancelot he put his hand on his shoulder. "Come we must prepare." He said leading Lancelot to their rooms to pack.

_****Morning of Battle****_

So the stage was set for what would be a decisive tug of war between freedom and oppression, between good and evil.

Everything was ready, the knights were packed ready to leave and Arthur and the woads were ready for battle.

Domenic decided to tag along with the knights knowing very well that they would return to help Arthur. Once ready the caravan began to make their way away from the wall, the Roman's leading and the knights making up the rear. Domenic road behind Lancelot and Bors next to Dagonet knowing it was only a matter of time. The knights all turned to look at Arthur where he stood on the hill to their right. Bors unsheathed his sword turning his horse to ride closer to Arthur, "Artorius! RRUUUSSS!" He roared raising his sword in salute. All the knights waited to see what Arthur might do.

"RRRRUUUUSSSSS!" Arthur yelled back.

"The Roman Auxiliary has left the wall." The Briton spy told Cerdic.

Cerdic asked, "And the horsemen?"

The spy answered, "Leading a caravan away from the fort… They're running south…with their tails between their legs."

"So there will be no resistance?" Cynric asked.

"A few dozen villagers." The spy replied.

"We're going to slaughter your people. I think you should watch. The tree might be a good place." Cerdic told the spy pointing to a big tree in front of the wall.

"Up on the hill!" A Saxon said. Turning they could make out a figure on horseback of to the distance.

"A single knight. Didn't you just say they were gone? What is that a ghost?" Cynric asked grabbing the spy by the throat.

"One man, a tiny fly on the back of _**choking**_your great army." The spy managed to gasp out a replay.

"Who is he?" Cerdic asked.

"Arthur." He answered before being thrown to the ground.

"Arthur." Cerdic whispered.

_**888888**_

Arthur was able to see to figures close to the wall through the smoke, one waving a white flag. Stabbing his staff (or whatever you call the thing in his hand) in the ground he made his way to them.

Cerdic seeing that Arthur was coming he looked at the spy and gestured for him to go and hide up in the tree.

"Arthur," Cerdic sighs once Arthur was in front of him. "Wherever I go on this wretched island I hear your name. Always half-whispered, as if you were a…god, All I see is flesh, blood. No more god than the creature you're sitting on." He said reaching out to touch the horse.

"Speak your terms, Saxon." Arthur said.

"The Romans have left you. Who are you fighting for?"

"I fight for a cause beyond Rome's or your understanding."

"You come to beg a truce. You should be on your knees."

"I came to see your face, so that I alone may find you on the battlefield. And it would be good for you to mark my face, Saxon, for the next time you see it; it will be the last thing you see on this earth." Arthur told him with his sword pointed at the Saxon's face. Before turning and riding back through the Wall's gate.

"Ah. Finally, a man worth killing." Cerdic whispered.

_**88888888888**_

Drums, they could hear them now getting louder. It was time.

The knight's horses wheeled and neighed restless trying to get their riders to go towards the drums. The horses seemed to know there was a battle coming and that they were going in the wrong direction. After all there was a legend that fallen knights returned as great horses, and they didn't want to miss out on what would surly be a great fight.

Finally after calming their horses Lancelot looked to Bors and then to the other knights. Tristan nodding his head looked to the hawk on his arm, "Hey, you're free." He told him lifting his arm up to send the hawk soring towards the sky. Bors looked to his lover, Vanora, and to all his kids. They knew that he would go back; they understood and just hoped he would make it back to them in one piece.

Lancelot smiled and looked to Domenic, Gawain and Galahad all with smiles too. Tristan and Dagonet had smirks. They all had the same look, a look that said; they were all free men and as free men they chose to fight. And that right there made them a force to be reckoned with.

Domenic once ready walked over to Dagonet, "Dag, can you do something for me?" He asked him.

Looking up to Domenic he nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

_**888888**_

'_AttackDogeAttackDoge,' _Was the mantra running through Domenic's mind as he made his way through the battle field. He was starting to tire and he was starting to panic, he still hadn't been able to find his knight.

"There!" He gasped dodging a sword swung his way. Turning to where he'd seen him, he felt his heart drop. "NOO!" he yelled, Lancelot was fighting off a Saxon and not far behind him Cynric was picking up the crossbow. 'NoNoNoNo.' He kept thinking over and over "Lancelot!"Dom yelled, without thinking twice about it he ran between Cynric and Lancelot.

Hearing his name Lancelot turned just in time to see Domenic throw himself in front of the bolt meant for him. Not hesitating he threw his sword at Cynric, roaring in pain and anguish he stabbed him in the neck with his dagger before turning back towards Domenic who lay still on the ground. Dropping down next to him Lancelot was unable to hold back a sob as he saw the arrow in Domenic's chest.

"No!" yelled Guinevere dropping down next to Lancelot who had Domenic cradled in his arms. Looking up Lancelot noticed the other knights coming towards them, Dagonet was holding on to Tristan who seemed to be in pretty bad shape but conscious. "Please Dom don't leave me, when I just found you," Lancelot whispered into Domenic's ear.

"Lance…Don't be sad…I would gladly give my life f-for you…" Domenic gasped weakly.

"No… Don't say that, you'll be ok…You'll see." Lancelot sobbed.

"It's o-ok because I got t-to f-f-fall in love with y-you." Domenic sighed, going limp in Lancelot's arms. "Noooo!" Lancelot cried.

_8888888_

_**Someone once said that… Death smiles at us all and all one can do is smile back.**_

Floating was the first thing that Domenic registered in his waking mind. Followed by such a peaceful feeling that he never wanted to leave this place, where ever this was.

'You could stay here forever Domenic D' Angelo, your sacrifices have earned you that right. Or you could go back; back to the man you love. The choice will always be yours.' A voice like honey said all around him.

He has never felt anything like this before, the warmth, the calm it was so tempting to stay here. But Lancelot needed him more than he needed this feeling.

"Can you tell me what happened to my friends back home, are they ok?" Domenic asked the voice.

'Thanks to your brave act they were spared a tragic end, they are fine.' The honeyed voice replied.

"Ok, then I chose to stay… with Lancelot." Domenic decided.

'As you wish,' that voice responded.

With darkness closing in on him he said, "Thank you."

_**8888888**_

_Lancelot:_

_For 200 years, knights had fought and died for a land not our own; But on that day at Badon Hill, all who fought put our lives in service of a greater cause… _

_Freedom. _

It had been two months since the battle of Badon Hill, and things were finally starting to go back to normal. Well as normal as they can be. Domenic had heeled pretty well all things considered. He had finally been given the green light to leave sick bay, and he all but ran out of there like the very hounds of Hades were after him. For almost a week afterwards Dagonet couldn't help but laugh every time he saw him.

The night before the big wedding the knights all gathered at the tavern and had a toast in honor of the future bride and groom to be. Not long after both Lancelot and Domenic excused themselves and made their way to the room they now shared.

"Peace at last," Domenic sighed wrapping his arms around Lancelot's shoulders.

"I thought I lost you," Lancelot whispered. "I'm still here love, and I don't plan on going anywhere." Domenic replied. "I love you, so much."

"Let me show you how much I love you, Dom." Lancelot whispered huskily into Domenic's ear. Chuckling, Domenic pressed his lips to Lancelot's as he started to slowly lead them to their bed all the while never breaking contact with each other.

_****Time Skip****_

"Arthur, Guinevere. Our people are one. As you are." Merlin said to the newly married couple. With this Arthur and Guinevere kissed for the first time as Husband and Wife, with the people cheering in the background.

"Now I'm really gonna have to marry your mother." Bors said to number eleven.

"Who said I'd have you?" Vanora questioned him as she took the baby from him. At this the rest of Bors children started to laugh and one even went as far as to punch him in the arm.

"King Arthur!" Merlin yelled.

"Hail, Arthur!" The crowd responded and all kneeled.

"Let every man, woman, and child bear witness that from this day all Britons will be united in one common cause." Arthur said raising his sword in the air, as did the knights.

Looking into Domenic's eyes Lancelot raised his hand and placed a tender kiss to the palm and said, "I love you, Domenic."

"And I love you, my knight." Dom replied with tears in his eyes.

_Lancelot:_

_And as for the knights who gave their lives, their deaths were cause for neither mourning nor sadness. For they will live forever, their names and deeds handed down from father to son, mother to daughter, in the legends of King Arthur and his knights._

_**The End.**_

**Author's Note**

There it's finally finished, I wanted to write the lemon scene but I'm not really good with those and since this is my first story I didn't want to take that risk. But if anyone would like to help me with it I'd appreciate it. Good, Bad, Maybe? Please R&R and thank you for reading.


End file.
